tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank's Corner
Hank's Corner is a special segment where Chris Antista lets Henry Gilbert talk about the "important issues of the day." It is a special little segment, and there have been a few so far. It starts out with Chris Antista introducing Henry Gilbert, Hank does his speech, and it's then closed by Chris. Intro - Chris Antista: "And now, Henry Gilbert weighs in on the important issues of the day. Welcome, to Hank's Corner!"(Hank's speech) Ending - Henry Gilbert: "This has been Hank's Corner" Episodes Episode 74 (30:00) In this Hank's Corner, Henry talks about DC's comic series "The Green Lantern." He complains about how they have tried to make the enimies better by adding in blue, orange, red, and black lanterns (Sinestro was one of the best when it came to bad guys, and he was a yellow lantern). Anyways, hecontinues by saying how stupid it is that they've added in thousands of characters that have the same ability, just for marketing. He ends by warning us to not fall for buying any of the clothing merchandise such as the "extra" colours shirts (blue, orange, red, or black) because it is a rip off, and dumb. Episode 75 (32:15) Henry talks about the term "dungeon master", and why he finds it offensive. He points out that he isn't saying that we can't use the word, but he feels it is a very subjective term when it comes to tabletop RPG's. Henry also states that he finds the D20 system that Dungeons and Dragons started is very crappy because it is too complicated, and it took him hours to make a character. He finishes by saying that he's showing favoritism to the Vampire Series (the world of darkness), but he doesn't care because they are great, and so uncomplicated. Although he says that you don't need to own multiple dice and collect them because it's stupid. Episode 76 (34:56) In this episode, Henry was asked to judge the Superman Batman Public Enemies Contest. In the contest, you had to post who you thought would win in a fight, Batman, or Superman. Henry was quite disturbed by the fact that almost everyone said Batman would win EASILY, only because Batman won in Dark Knight Returns. He says that he liked Dark Knight Returns, but Batman winning against Superman was meant to be a surprise. Also, he makes us aware that Superman is faster than anything, indestructable, has super strength, his breath can make things explode, and his heat vision can light stuff on fire. Henry ask's us why we think Batman would win since he is only a guy in a suit with gadgets. Also, he points out that Superman was crazy weakened by a nuclear bomb that hit him, there was no sunlight because it was like a nuclear winter for about a month, and Batman cheated by shooting a Kryptonite arrow at Superman. Henry then reads out the winners of the contest, after he explains to us who really would win in a fight. Episode 78 (1:56:05 ) In this episode of Hank's Corner, Henry explains that he is NOT a fan of Hulk Hugan for a number of reasons. He says that Hulk Hogan hasn't been good at wrestling since 1993, and he has just come out of retirement AGAIN so he can get more money. Henry also explains how Hulk Hogan was a terrible wrestler 10 years ago, and he is one of the three big things that killed WCW because he is a selfish person who hates losing in fake matches. Henry especially hates Hulk Hogan because him coming back has brought down Ric Flair, who is one of the greatest wrestlers of all time (Henry's favorite), and now Ric Flair is not going to win the match because Hulk Hogan is not going to let someone else win who is not himself. Episode 81 (1:15:12) This episode of Hanks corner, Henry brings up a previous topic back in episode 74 about the Green Lantern comic series. He states that his favourite Green Lantern character is Kyle Rayner, which some people don't like because he replaced Hal Jordan, and was seen as a 90's replacement that they wish was dead. Henry is mad because last month they killed off his favourite character (Kyle Rayner), who was the only Green Lantern he cared about. But he does say that Kyle Rayner may come back in the end because as Henry says..."No death is really final in a giant crossover until the crossover is over." Henry's final words are about how he is angry that they are bringing back the Bruce Wayne storyline after he was dead for over a year. He loves the writer Grant Morrison who is in charge of it, but Henry thinks that this is a stupid way to bring back Batman, and get people interested in him. Episode 111 (59:07) Henry is mad because he wasn't able to make it to Comic-Con in this episode. He states that he knows much more about comics and superheros than the five people from GamesRadar that's going. Also, he lists some facts that they wouldn't know about superheros, and things like that. Episode 113 Hank is mad because some of the comments in the comments section of his Transformers War for Cybertron review went way over the line. Category:Information